


maybe all the love is worth the pain

by mac_irony



Series: bakt week 2017 !! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (not really that bad it's just the prompt), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, BokuAkaKuroTsuki Week, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Pre-Relationship, bakt week 2017, idk if that really works but I'm tagging it anyway, little bit of pining, minor character injury, tsukishima kei's injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mac_irony/pseuds/mac_irony
Summary: Kei runs into hisleastfavorite mentors. Or whatever.akaKei's a baby and his hand hurts like a bitch.[for bakt week - day 2: blood]





	maybe all the love is worth the pain

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I was a little liberal with the prompts but oh well; it works!
> 
> Also, canon divergence is an understatement. I'm sorry if you were hoping for something a little closer to the actual incident. Nonetheless I hope you enjoy it!

Kei hates the nurse’s office. 

It always smells like latex gloves and cough drops. Not to mention, the nurse is always sickeningly sweet yet still never fails to make you feel like you’ve failed them by getting minorly injured. Nurse’s offices are the worst.

All he wants to do for the first time in too many years is to get back on the court. He wants to be there when the last ball hits the ground, no matter who’s side of the court it’s on. 

Damn Ushijima Wakatoshi and his inhuman strength. He should have blocked more by now. He can’t keep expecting the team to pick it up everytime the ball scrapes off his fingers in a last ditch effort to keep it in play. He needs to be out there. He wants to be out there. He just wants _one more_. 

He waves off his brother and Yachi as he passes them in the hallway. He knew his brother would show up, no matter how many times he told him not to. That was Akiteru for you.

They’re almost there, Shimizu-senpai guiding him as he clutches at his hand and looks down, attempting to mask how much his hand _hurts_. He hears voices and he doesn’t want to think right now, he just wants it to stop _hurting_ but he couldn’t ignore those voices if he tried. 

“Tsukki!” comes the unmistakably loud voices of none other than Kei’s least favorite mentors. Or whatever. He glances to see them running towards him with Akaashi not far behind at a light jog. 

He pauses and looks at them incredulously and asks, “What are you idiots doing here? In Sendai?” 

“We came to see you guys play and cheer you on!” Bokuto says pumping a fist into the air as he finally reaches Kei.

“That’s ridiculous. Go away. I need to-”

“We know,” Akaashi says, calm as ever. “We’re coming with you to the office. And before you protest neither of them is going to take no for an answer and for once I’m inclined to agree.” He shoots Kei a _look_ before looking to Shimizu-senpai for permission. 

She signals for them to follow and moves Kei forward again. “You all are welcome, but we need to hurry. Tsukishima-kun is needed back out there as soon as we can get him there.”

They nod and follow along, Bokuto and Kuroo commenting on the game and the plays and how it’s nice to see Tsukishima taking on some initiative. Kei would ask them to kindly _shut the hell up_ but he’s actually really happy they’re here and his annoyance at the yelling distracts him from how much his hand hurts.

He sits on the chair in the office as the trainer takes painstakingly long to find “whatever the hell was going to get him back out there fastest” as Kuroo put it oh-so-eloquently with an affirmative nod from Shimizu-senpai. 

“You know Tsukki-” Kuroo starts.

“Please don’t call me that.”

“-It’s nice to see you care about volleyball at least a little more than the last time we talked face to face,” he finishes with a teasing but proud look across his features

“Guess it’s not just a club anymore, huh, Tsukki?” Bokuto laughs and crosses his arm. Akaashi is smirking in the corner across from Kei.

“Yeah, well you know, I guess I’m kind of hooked on it now,” Kei says, giving Bokuto a small smile of gratitude.

“WHAAA-” the three of them gasp together. Akaashi even stands up out of his chair and moves closer to where Kei is seated.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!” Bokuto whines, a wide grin still splitting his face practically in half. Kuroo agreed with mumbled complaints. 

“Don’t be stupid, you were there,” Kei rolls his eyes. 

As Kuroo and Bokuto start throwing out absurd suggestions, Akaashi’s voice cuts through sharp as a knife, “It was the block, geniuses.”

“Thank you Akaashi-san.”

“Drop the -san, and you’re welcome.” Akaashi’s smile is smaller than the two captains’ but it clearly had just as much emotion.

“Sorry to interrupt, boys, but we have to get moving if number eleven wants to get back on the court,” the trainer cuts in maneuvering her way to Kei. 

“Tsukki~! I can’t believe you listened to us! I feel so proud. We’ve raised him well, haven’t we Bro?” Bokuto croons and bounces around.

“Don’t talk about me like I’m your kid, and don’t call me Tsukki,” Kei counters. He goes to throw another jab but is cut off by a gasp as the trainer moves his injured hand. The antiseptic she uses to clean the bleeding cut stings like a bitch and he’s sure that the tape won’t solve the pain.

He lets out another hiss as the trainer moves his hand again, this time reaching for the tape. Kei looks up to see a hand in his face that doesn’t belong to him. He traces the connected arm until it reaches the broad shoulders of Nekoma’s captain. “Kuroo-san-” he begins.

“Take it. Something to take out the pain on. Besides, I think your poor manager has had enough hand holding for one day. ” Shimizu-senpai nods thankfully at the mention of the incident with Sugawara, but Kei’s attention is focused on Kuroo. His usual smirk is replaced by a small, but genuine smile, and Kei can feel his heart pounding in his chest. That must be from the rush of the game though. It probably has nothing to do with the possibility of holding Kuroo’s hand or Bokuto’s eyes boring into him or Akaashi’s reassuring and practically ethereal presence next to him. 

He glares at Kuroo but takes the hand, squeezing it tight when the trainer begins taping the dislocated finger. He sees Bokuto’s face contort into a frown when he lets out the occasional grunt. He hears Akaashi’s tell him to breathe and he feels a hand on his back, most likely belonging to the setter.

And it still hurts. It hurts like hell. But somehow in all the pain, he can still feel Kuroo’s hand and he can hear Akaashi’s soft reassurance and he can feel Bokuto’s eyes watching him with pride, and he smiles. 

He smiles because they’re _here_ and he’s _happy_ they’re here and he’d kind of like them to always be there.

And it terrifies him a little but he’s sure that if they’ll wait for him to catch up, he’d happily stay with them for as long as they’d have him, no matter how much pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed it!
> 
> Come scream with me about hq!! on tumblr!!!


End file.
